1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dynamos for generating alternating electrical current.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have long been employed utilizing magnetism to generate alternating current. In a conventional electrical generator, an armature carrying a magnet is rotated within a secondary coil of wire. As the magnet rotates, the fluctuating magnetic field acts upon the secondary coil to set up alternating current in the coil windings. Electrical terminals leading from the secondary are provided for connection to tap the alternating electrical power generated.
Conventional devices for generating electrical current in which a magnetic field is moved relative to secondary windings are relatively inefficient, however, because considerable mechanical force is required to effectuate relative movement between the dynamo armature and secondary. As a consequence, the cost of production of electrical power from such conventional systems is inordinately high.